Only You
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: [SagaxCamus][AU, One shot]Después de conocerse y amarse profundamente, lo que podria ser un malentendido arruinara su relacion, sin embargo, aun queda una esperanza para volver a estar juntos


Adoro esta pareja nOn… aunk siempre que escribo de ellos dejo muy mal parado a Milo o sufriendo T.T… el caso es que este one-shot es mi único SagaxCamus donde el bicho no aparece o.o…

**Only You**

Entrecerró los ojos, tratando de distinguir mejor al hombre, que con su sobrenatural belleza, venía acaparado la atención de sus orbes esmeraldas; repasando la viva imagen de ese muchacho entre los viejos archivos de su pasado, dándole la ligera sospecha de haberlo visto en otro sitio, hacia un par de años...

Con la mano hizo a un lado el mar de cabellos añiles que ahora le impedían admirar tal escultura, por culpa del fresco nocturno. Apretó con los dientes frontales el labio inferior, teniendo por fin claridad sobre la identidad de ese joven cuyas hebras de fuego parecían quemar su espalda y hombros, mecidos a voluntad por la brisa.

Sus pies tomaron la decisión de acercarse a él, cauteloso, tratando de hacer crujir el pasto lo menos posible.

Los ojos de aquél extraño no dejaban de admirar la figura marfilada, que capturaban y mandaban al cerebro para comprender el significado de tal obra de arte, sin encontrarlo: Una escultura representada por un ángel sonriente que sostenía con su mano una mascara griega, interpretando la tristeza; a su lado, tomando la extremidad libre del ser celestial, bailaba una mujer con un cántaro sobre el hombro.

La figura, peculiarmente familiar, le hacia especular sobre lo que pudiera simbolizar; torturando su mente, atrayendo aún más su atención.

-"Interesante escultura"- Las pupilas del pelirrojo buscaron la faz de quien fuera un obstáculo entre sus pensamientos y él

Era un hombre alto, de cabellos azul marino cubriendo partes de su rostro, cayendo por su espalda, abriéndose paso entre los hombros. La piel del desconocido era un poco más oscura que la suya, siendo adornada por dos agraciadas esmeraldas dentro de la cuenca de su rostro.

Pese a la interrupción le sonrió afable, volviendo sus ojos caobas al objeto antes referido que adornaba los jardines del hotel

-"Así es. Llevo bastante tiempo tratando de encontrarle un significo... pero... nada"- Se cruzó de brazos con una mueca de decepción y observó con mayor detenimiento la figura, nuevamente absorto por su típica curiosidad

-"¿Te puedo ayudar?"- Preguntó con timidez, no queriendo incomodarle. No por el momento.

El pelirrojo se quedó un instante en silencio, adivinando que si no sabía lo que la escultura representaba, aunque fuera por labios de ese hombre, acabaría perdiendo la razón. Suspiró ante la certeza de su derrota, haciéndole una seña al más alto para que hablara

-"Simboliza la unión entre dos signos zodiacales."- Pasó un brazo por la nuca de su oyente, señalando con el dedo cada parte de la que hablaba –"La dama con el cántaro sobre su hombro es Acuario, mientras que el ángel sonriente es Géminis ¿Ves la mascara de tristeza que lleva en una mano? Representa ambos lados en ese signo"- El pelirrojo examinó con sus propios ojos, recordando las palabras del hombre que lo abrazaba...

Dándose cuenta de esto último, con una forma sutil decidió hacerse a un lado, embozando una sonrisa tensa por la situación que se había dado

-"No quise incomodarlo"- Pidió el peliazul una indulgencia inclinando la cabeza levemente, sin despegar sus ojos de los de su acompañante

-"Descuida... yo... te parecerá extraño, incluso yo mismo me siento como un tonto..."- Peinó su delgado flequillo hacia atrás, dejando su frente descubierta a las caricias de la noche –"Pero de pronto me sentí... eh..."

-"Te entiendo Camus, pasó mucho tiempo..."- El nombrado no pudo menos que expresar sorpresa por la mención de su identidad

-"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"- Inquirió con suspicacia. El peliazul se limitó a sonreír con nostalgia

-"Hace mucho nos conocimos en España, en una tienda de antigüedades..."- El pelirrojo lanzó una exclamación, retrocediendo, llevándose una mano a la boca, apagando los deseos de gritar lleno de jubilo o de terror...

-"Saga..."- Dijo perplejo; adquiriendo nuevamente su expresión relajada, opacando todo rastro de belleza alrededor con su sola sonrisa

-"Aún se siente bien escuchar mi nombre de tus labios..."- Camus bajó la mirada ahora apenada, con una sonrisa de igual calidad. Retornó a los ojos de Saga, permitiéndose abrazar vulnerable, por el más alto que tanto había evocado su compañía

Viejos anhelos vinieron a su mente en tenues matices de un pasado ya vivido.

Latidos que comprobaban un estado ahora vivo...

… **o … o … Flash Back … o … o …**

Llevaba un buen rato mirando por arriba de los anaqueles, observando en la distancia la figura de un hombre pelirrojo que parecía estar indeciso sobre lo que abría de comprar.

El almacén de antigüedades atraía a una cantidad impresionante de turistas, quienes se asombraban con la cantidad de fotos y objetos antes usados por personalidades o gente cuyo nombre se había olvidado.

Aquél muchacho que le cautivaba por ratos, observaba una vitrina con joyería del siglo doce; desde un crucifico adornado con diamantes, hasta un anillo con el grabado del signo griego acuariano en la superficie.

Sigiloso se acercó al pelirrojo, consiente que era buena oportunidad para sacar algún tema de conversación

-"Creo que es de oro"- Comentó mirando también la pequeña pieza dorada que el joven había tomado entre sus dedos.

-"No lo creo..."- Dijo dubitativo

-"¿Eres acuario?"- Le preguntó con interés

-"No creo en los signos zodiacales"- Respondió alzando el anillo y examinándolo con interés, tratando de descifrar su composición

-"Yo tampoco, creo que uno mismo es el forjador de su propio sendero; pero es divertido escuchar cuando alguien te dice que las estrelles rigen tu destino"- Sonrió esperando que el comentario le agradara. El muchacho respondió girando unos grados su rostro hasta mirarle a los ojos, mostrando una expresión solaz. –"Soy Saga Rostand"- Se presentó extendiendo su mano

-"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Camus Depardieu"- Correspondió el saludo

-"Ah, es extranjero"

-"Si, soy francés. Vengo por unos cuantos días de vacaciones"- Explicó notando como su mano seguía adherida a la del peliazul

-"Yo soy Inglés. También estoy de vacaciones, pero conozco la ciudad como la palma de mi mano"- Sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo, a lo que pelirrojo respondió con una risita tensa

-"Hablando de eso..."- Apretó tenuemente el saludo hasta atraer la mirada de Saga, quien al notar que seguía estrechándose las manos por culpa suya, la retiró enseguida con un deje de nerviosismo

-"Disculpeme... no fue mi intención incomodarlo..."-

-"No no te preocupes..."- Comenzó a decir para tranquilizarlo, siendo interrumpido por uno de los encargados del bazar

-"¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?"- Ambos jóvenes le miraron.

Camus le entregó la sortija para que la empacara, ya que se había convencido de que era una estupenda adquisición pese a que las joyas no fueran lo suyo. Saga, por su parte, esperó a que el joven terminara de comprar, pensando en algún pretexto para que pudieran conocerse mejor...

Erróneamente eso no sucedió...

-"Bueno... fue un placer..."- Se despidió el pelirrojo con un gesto de mano.

El peliazul se mordió el labio, y es que no había pensando en nada valido que le retuviera.

El muchacho se dio media vuelta ante su desilusión y comenzó a caminar.

Su cerebro trabaja a mil por hora, al mismo tiempo que su corazón...

Camus se alejaba y él permanecía ahí, parado en medio de nada, siendo testigo de todo; como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido...

«Saga...»

En su cerebro retumbó la voz del francés. Meneó la cabeza hasta volver a recobrar la razón, encontrándose con la sonrisa del culpable de aquél estado

-"¿Quieres mostrarme la ciudad?"- Se acercó algunos pasos hacia él, petrificando al peliazul con su perfección

-"¡Claro!"- Exclamó ansioso, dándose cuenta enseguida del gesto temeroso de su nuevo «amigo». Carraspeó y serio añadió –"Si, te la puedo mostrar. ¿A dónde quieres ir primero?"

A Camus se le iluminó el rostro mientras le tomaba por el brazo y juntos se iban por las calles de Madrid...

… **o … o … End of Flash Back … o … o …**

El pelirrojo añoró los recorridos y las risas que se desprendían sinceramente de él al conversar con Saga, o los días que continuaron frecuentándose, abriéndose paso entre la soledad.

Y el mundo entonces parecía tan pequeño. Todo se volvía tan significativo.

La forma en que un mínimo contacto era aún más requerido que cualquier bocanada de aire. O un cruce de miradas, cómplices, ante alguna travesura de sus manos...

Vivir en el recuerdo, almacenado en una esfera de cristal junto con sus sueños

-"Fue el mejor día de mi vida..."- Sonrió anhelante, con los recuerdos frescos en su mente.

El peliazul lo tomo por los antebrazos, apartándose un poco hasta lograr encontrar su rostro y observarle de nuevo; perdiéndose en el profundo laberinto de su mirada

-"Para mi no lo fue..."- Suspicaz el pelirrojo contrajo el ceño, a lo que su acompañante agregó con rapidez antes de que lo tomara por el lado de la burla –"Ese día llegó después..."- El dorso de sus dedos se deslizó con sutileza por la tersa mejilla del francés, quien el contacto bajo unos ojos, cuya misma atención atrajo una mano sobre su mentón

Trató de que sus labios expresaran de forma inquisitiva algo que pudiera dar pauta a que Saga le explicara sus palabras; mas estos no se movían ni el más mínimo grado. Sus pies parecían haberse quedado soldados al pasto bajo ellos, dándole la impresión de que todo su cuerpo pasaba a formar una pieza más de arte, que engalanaba el jardín

Sus pupilas se dilataron, enfocando su atención en un par de labios que se dirigían peligrosamente a los suyos, temblando; contuvo la respiración y esperó a que el ansiado contacto dejara de ser un delirio.

Sintió un efecto revitalizador recorrer cada una de sus células, dándole nuevamente el movimiento que con anterioridad había perdido.

Correspondió aquél roce con un ansia que carcomía cada fragmento de su alma. Torturó sus propios sentidos al permitirse ser disfrutado y gozar cada caricia que aquél hombre le otorgaba.

Ejerció un agarre sobre los hombros del peliazul, apartándolo de su lado y conteniendo las fuerzas infinitas por fusionarse con él, en los mil y un métodos en que sabía hacerlo.

-"Me temo que confundes las cosas"- Impuso una seria mirada entre la distancia que los mantenía alejados.

Desilusionado, Saga se llevó una mano hasta su mata de cabellos índigo

-"Es que nada quedó claro entre nosotros... Te fuiste sin decirme a donde"

-"¿Después de lo que escuché esperabas que permaneciera ahí para darte explicaciones?"- Preguntó indignado, algo que tanto sus cejas contraídas y los brazos entrelazados, acentuaron el gesto

-"Era lo más justo después de todo lo que pasamos. Creí en ti cuando me dijiste que me amabas"- Exasperado por los gestos del menor caminó hacia él, tomándole de nuevo por antebrazos para forzar a que sus caobas le volvieran a ver

-"Suéltame"- Opuso una resistencia el 'agredido', que no ganaría

-"¿Por qué te fuiste?"- El pelirrojo recriminó con un vistazo dentro de sus pupilas

No quería hablar de esa mañana. Se negaba a que el recuerdo del día en que su corazón se detuvo, atacara su cabeza; sin embargo, pocas cosas en la vida se podían borrar, y esa no era una pisada en la arena que el mar se podía llevar

… **o … o … Flash Back … o … o …**

El corazón le ardía con pasión, haciéndole sentir que en un momento cualquiera terminaría incinerándose entre los brazos de Saga.

Aquellas semanas a su lado habían sido las más importantes dentro de su existir. Compartiéndolo todo con Saga, siendo testigos del principio y fin de ellos mismos. Palpando cada parte de su corazón con detalles que lo hacían merecérselo a cada paso.

El cabello añil del inglés se adhería a sus dedos, siendo imitado por los labios que no dejaban de compartir el aliento con el más alto.

Suspiró entrecortadamente al percibir la piel del peliazul hurgar entre su ropa, tocando con sutileza su espalda. Apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Saga, mientras sus labios bajaban por la yugular, devorándola a besos.

El timbre del teléfono interrumpió su instante mágico, arreándole un quedo gruñido al peliazul, quien desprendía a Camus de su ropa.

El hombro francés trató de dar defensa a su dueño de múltiples cosquilleos que lo llevaban a un nivel mayor.

-"Hay que responder..."- Dijo haciendo esfuerzos por concentrase en el sonido del aparato comunicativo, sin obtener resultados; a lo que Saga respondió algo así como que podían dejar el mensaje en el buzón de voz. El pelirrojo aún intentaba desistir –"Podrían ser tus padres... o..."- Un pequeño intruso entre la abertura de su pantalón le hizo gemir; drenando por completo su fuerza, haciendo a un lado las ganas de resistirse ante tan caricia.

Todo sonido -excluyente de sus respiraciones- cesó.

Sólo las paredes iban a ser testigos de otra entrega de cuerpos.

De nuevo el timbre del aparato sonó. La toalla que cubría la intimidad de Saga cayó al piso. Camus jadeó al sentirse explorado...

Todo pasó tan rápido, y pareció congelarse con la voz de una mujer que arrastraba las palabras

-"Saga, sé que estas ahí... contesta ya."- Sonaba tan autoritaria su voz como si tuviera los derechos suficientes para hablarle en ese tono. El mar de caricias cesó. El peliazul leyó en la mirada de su pareja la duda, y cuando este fue a responder, escuchó un par de palabras que culminaron con sus perfectas vacaciones –"¡Soy tu prometida, no puedes hacerme esto!"

Demasiadas emociones fueron las que marcaron las pupilas de Camus, desde la sorpresa, el abatimiento y la decepción, como también el enojo.

El inglés tomó la bocina con rapidez

-"Pandora te dije que no me llamaras..."- Y el corazón se le estrujó. La puerta de la habitación se cerró súbitamente, con el pelirrojo por fuera.

La chica habló cosas que el peliazul no entendió, ya que sus latidos cardiacos resonaban más que cualquier otro sonido en la habitación... en el mundo...

Dejando a la mujer que dijera lo que le placiera, Saga se precipitó fuera de su habitación, con una bata que había tomado del perchero.

Preguntó por todos lados sobre el paradero de su novio; mas, nadie supo darle razón alguna.

Días más tarde se enteró de que Camus había dejado la ciudad...

Y no sólo fue Madrid, si no que también dejo un profundo abismo dentro de su corazón.

… **o … o … End of Flash Back … o … o …**

Saga leyó en sus ojos una cicatriz profunda, una marca compartida donde un malentendido era el único culpable

-"Me engañaste"- Habló con la voz entrecortada el francés, a lo que su interlocutor respondió con un movimiento pausado por parte de la cabeza, sin retirar sus esmeraldas, tratando de convencerlo de que era falso

-"Nunca me permitiste explicarte lo que en realidad pasaba entre Pandora y yo..."

-"La escuché a ella y te escuché a ti"- Si no fuera porque le había conocido bien en Madrid, el peliazul podría jurar que había un rastro de duda en sus pupilas

-"Yo sólo le reclamé por llamarme"- Colocó nuevamente sus dedos sobre el pómulo del francés –"En mi vida no hay otra persona... jamás lo ha habido... Desde que te vi por primera vez supe que no podría mirar a otra persona de la misma forma. Yo te quiero, sólo a ti"

-"Pero ella..."- Seducido por Saga musitó, mirando fugazmente sus labios y regresando a sus orbes

-"Pandora nunca ha significado nada para mi..."- Camus pareció reaccionar y adquirió una mueca seria

-"¿Era o no tu prometida?"

-"¿La verdad?"

-"¡Por supuesto!"- El pelirrojo parecía perder la paciencia

-"Según mis padres y ella si; aunque yo quiero una persona que no confía del todo en mi"- El francés no supo que responder. Si bien Saga decía la verdad, el único tonto en todo aquél asunto había resultado ser él por tomar decisiones tan precipitadas, sin pedir razón ni excusa de sus actos. Quiso meter la cabeza bajo tierra, incluso huir de esos brazos que parecían leer sus pensamientos, y apretarle un tanto más

-"¿Lo conozco?"- Inquirió entreteniendo sus ojos con una vana atención en el pasto, a un costado de ellos.

El peliazul sonrió divertido.

-"Si... besa muy bien..." Resbaló con una caricia los dedos que se habían posado en las mejillas del pelirrojo, hasta poner la mano detrás de su nuca; atrayéndolo lentamente hacia sus labios, contemplando su rostro recién sonrojado

-"¿De verdad? ¿Que tanto?"

-"Así..."- Su papila fue la primera en realizar el contacto, seguida por el contorno de su boca, en una opresión de labios.

Una herida parecía cerrarse con tan simple caricia.

Un momento perpetuado y endulzado por los sentidos.

Quizá lo importante ya no era la indulgencia, si no el chocolate derritiéndose en una boca, que nuevamente le permitía agraciarse con tan exquisito sabor.

Sin romper la caricia de labios, Saga buscó la mano francesa que contorneaba su cintura, entrelazándola con la propia hasta llevarla a su pecho como mero acto simbólico de la unión entre dos signos y un par de corazones separados.

FIN n.nU

... o... o ...

Si recuerdan o.o... en Forbidden Memories, Saga y Camus se conocen de esta misma forma... aunk ahí salen shura y cristal XDD

Y ya saben como sigue la trama o.o

Kise hacer algo parecido... pero al final lo cambie n.nU

Espero k les gustara aunk fuera un poco…

Aios! nOn


End file.
